


Takara

by BindiTheSkunk



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BindiTheSkunk/pseuds/BindiTheSkunk





	Takara

Lelouch Vi Britannia was seriously rethinking his choice to take his geass from a female ....

The former prince was squirming on his and his ex-friend now-husband Susakus bed his was face as red as a ruby and he was clutching a basketball-sized lump from under the sheets the doctor lightly and too slowly for Lelouch,shuffled around the room getting this and that for the birth.

In some small attempt to distract himself from his agony he tried to crush Susakus fingers in his grip though it did not give him the reaction he wanted from the one who caused him so much pain.

He noticed was coming along rather quick from when he had first felt the contractions

Lelouch had been picking oranges with C.C refusing to sit around as Susaku wished him to when he first felt the pain he had first thought it was a harsh kick to his spine or those irritating false contractions coming to pester him.

But when the pains kept coming regularly he informed C.C that the baby was coming who less than helpfully told him to just drop the baby there in the orchard and keep helping her so they could go inside for pizza. 

Oh, the witch was NOT getting pizza for a LONG LONG time for that one.....

And being the other reason why he was in this situation, growing a womb apparently being a side effect of the code...

Luckily Susaku was nearby and noticed his distress and hurried him inside and into bed before calling a doctor 

the medic had taken his sweet time with getting there as well .....

His pride was damaged as well being poked and prodded at like an animal the doctor checking his blood pressure and heart rate and how far he was into the labor though Lelouch could already tell all by himself the baby was close the contractions getting even more tormenting after his waters had broken.

he had thought the injury he had received during the requiem was bad....at least he could still form a sentence with that one ....

he could not stop the gasping noise he made as the baby's head took a harsh shift downwards even lower into the opening that had formed a few weeks prior to allow a safe passage for delivery yet another blow to his ego 

not soon enough the doctor said he could push 

gripping Susakus hands even tighter Lelouch bore down feeling another shift downwards by the infant 

A sudden burning sensation almost made him scream but he bit the inside of his cheek to keep the sound from erupting from his throut and he heard the doctor say the baby was crowing not that he couldn't feel that already.

this doctor was lucky Susaku had hold of both of his hands so he could not remove his contacts to geass the medic of obviousness 

The head slipped free in a gush of fluids that Lelouch did not want to think about but the pale look on Susakus face said he had seen more than enough not that he minded if he was going to be uncomfortable might as well keep someone else uncomfortable 

With a few more pushed the baby slipped free and began wailing in displeasure at being forced from the warm home it had had for 9 months and the doctor announced it was a girl   
the baby was cleaned and wrapped up and handed to Lelouch who happily took her to finally be able to see the for lack of better terms fruit of his labor 

The babe had Susaku's brown hair and though he could not tell at the moment as they were still shut tight in anger that the bundle's eyes would be copies of his own 

after a few more moments the revenge screeching stopped and eyes opened showing they were in fact purple like her mothers 

little Takara


End file.
